


Post-Hunt Sex is the Best

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe- Sam's a girl, Always Female Sam, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired by GIFs, Kinky Dean, Mild Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panties Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, contains nsfw gifs, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha loves when her brother comes home from a hunt because it always means she's going to be coming the rest of the night</p><p>**contains explicit gifs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Hunt Sex is the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to write fics where Sam is a girl...usually they are inspired by my Dean fantasies

 

 

            

 

Dean was barely in the door of the motel room when Samantha was on him. He had just gotten back from a hunt, a hunt he didn’t want her to go on because he felt it was too dangerous. Of course Samantha was pissed because her brother was beyond overprotective of her but deep down she liked it when he was protective and possessive of her. The only thing she didn’t like was waiting for him to come home. She spent half the time worrying about his wellbeing and the other half horny as hell from all of the fantasies she had about them whenever he was gone.

Dean locks the door and turns around, Sam shoves his back against the wall and crushes her lips against his, forcing her tongue across his plump lips into his mouth as she greedily kisses him. Dean moans and reaches down, running his hands down her back. When he gets to her ass he grabs it hard and shoves her forward. Sam relishes the taste of Dean, sweet and addicting with a hint of whiskey. She buries her face in his neck and inhales his intoxicating scent, he smells like a mix of the Impala, leather, smoke and pure sex. Sam starts pushing Dean’s jacket off but he is pressed against her and the wall and cannot get it off. She moves her hand between them, moving briefly to undo his belt and jeans.

Dean grins as she struggles to get his jeans off. “Damn, you horny or something?”

“Shut up, you know I am. Get these damn things off. Everything else too.”

Dean quickly shrugs out of his jacket and pulls his plaid shirt off. Sam huffs and pulls up Dean’s t-shirt. He smirks at her as she rips it over his head.

“Why the hell do you have to wear fifty layers of clothes?”

“Because it’s fun to watch you get all desperate and start ripping them off.”

Sam gives him a slight bitchface then shoves his boxers down. She sinks down on her knees and wraps her fist around her brother’s long thick cock. She doesn’t waste any time, going right in and licking his entire length, spreading down the precome that is already beading out.

Dean closes his eyes and runs his hand through his sister’s hair. “Fuck, Sammy. Aw yeah…you love sucking my dick, don’t you?”

Sam jerks her fist up, twisting her wrist as she tightens her grip then runs her fingers across the head. “Love it. I love it in my pussy even more.”

Sam teases her tongue into the slit, pressing down as Dean’s cock jerks and twitches as she runs tight circles across the soft skin and presses her tongue just under the head.

“Son of a bitch, Sammy. Ah, fuck…mm yeah.”

Sam glances up when Dean throws his head back and it smacks against the wall. His eyes are closed tight and his teeth are tearing into his incredible lips, making them even fuller. As much as she wants to have sex she loves sucking Dean’s cock too, especially because he gets so worked up he gives her everything she wants. She knows he will anyway but she still likes getting him to the point he’s fiending for it because then he gets rough, something he rarely does because he always holds back, afraid to hurt her even though Sam begs him to do it.

Sam pulls back and Dean whimpers softly, he can feel her exhaling and tightens his grip in her long dark hair. Dean pushes his hips forward and is met with her hot wet mouth. He groans, pausing to savor the incredible feeling of stretching out his sister’s throat as she hollows out her cheeks and starts bobbing her head up and down.

Dean shudders when he feels his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat. He grips her hair tighter, arching his back as he says her name in breathy moan. Sam rolls his balls lightly as she teases a finger over his perineum. She can feel his balls getting tighter and decides she can wait a few more minutes, she wants him to come so it lasts even longer when he fucks her.

Dean tugs on her hair, he is panting and moaning in between a sting of profanities. “Sammy, goddamn feels so good. Wanna fuck that tight pussy, after I eat it out, make it wet. Lick and suck on you ‘til you’re dripping wet then I’m gonna fill you up with my come.”

Sam moans, getting a grunt out of Dean as he starts pushing on her head. Sam gets the hint and starts bobbing her head up and down, sucking down as hard as she can as she swallows her brother’s cock down, deep throating it over and over.

Dean feels his toes curl and a fire low in his abdomen. He should stop her but he can’t. Besides, he plans on teasing her too and it’ll give him plenty of time to get it up again, not that he has ever had a problem with that.

“Mm yeah, you love feeling your big brother’s cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Dean hears her hum an agreement and sucks in a breath as the vibration of her response sends a jolt of pleasure across his cock. “Bet you’re so fucking wet. Slide your fingers across that wet pussy for me.”

Sam reaches down and slides her fingers in her panties. She wants to take them off but knows Dean likes her to leave them on so he can tease her in them, she also suspects he likes how they feel against his cock but she hasn’t gotten him to try a pair on. _Yet._ Sam pulls her hand out and Dean grabs her wrist and slides her wet fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck yeah…so wet for me. Can’t wait to taste that sweet pussy. How ‘bout we get on the bed and you can sit on my face?”

Sam groans and sucks down harder. She’s so wet, soaking her panties as she listens to Dean talk. His voice is almost as orgasmic as his perfect body. It almost pushes her over the edge, she knows Dean wants to get on the bed and start messing around but she wants him to come, she can tell he’s close.

Sam can feel Dean shuddering as his cock grows harder in her mouth. She feels it twitch and sucks down harder. Dean starts grunting, the sexy noise makes her ten times wetter than she was and she takes Dean’s big thick cock in so far her face is flat against Dean’s abs.

Dean slowly circles his hips to resist the urge to fuck Sam’s face. It feels so damn good he wants to grab her hair and shove her up and down his dick while he pumps in harder but he won’t ever do it because it’s Sam. Sam knows Dean is holding back so she slowly pulls back and teases her tongue lightly across his cock.

“Sammy _please,”_ Dean whines as he pushes down on her head. He’s so close he’d probably bust a nut if she would just take him back in.

“Only if you thrust hard and push me down onto your cock.”

“C’mon Sammy, you know I don’t…” Dean looks into Sam’s pupil blown eyes, she’s giving him the damn puppy dog eyes, the look that makes him melt and that gets him to give in to anything she asks for. “Fuck, whatever just suck my damn cock or get on the bed. I can’t-”

Dean’s voice cuts out as Sam roughly licks along the bulging vein and swirls her tongue around. Dean grabs a fistful of her hair and pushes her head down as he lightly thrusts into her mouth. He pushes a little harder and can’t hold back another second. The moist hotness enveloped around his cock is too much and he starts coming in spurts down her throat. Sam closes her eyes and swallows as she pumps her fist at the base and takes him in and out until he pulls back.

“Sammy,” Dean moans as his fingers tighten in her hair. “Son of a fucking _bitch_ I love it when you blow me.”

Dean takes a deep breath, in a daze from the intense orgasm. Sam runs her hands up Dean’s thighs and he pulls her up. He kisses her passionately, grabbing her ass with one hand as his other hand slides up her thin t-shirt and cups her breast. Dean slides his hand across her soft supple ass, then squeezes it harder and traces his finger down her thong. Dean turns her around and kneels down, kissing her ass cheeks as he tugs on the thong, getting a soft gasp followed by a low moan out of her.

“Damn baby, you look so fucking hot.”

Dean turns her back around and kisses up her stomach, tracing his tongue around her tit then flicking her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt.

“Fuck, you’ve been ready for me, huh? Sittin’ on the bed thinking ‘bout how bad you need my dick in you.”

His hand massages into her tit then he pulls back and teases her nipple. Sam groans and wraps a leg around Dean’s waist. He pulls back and jerks her shirt up and over her head. He leans down and sucks on her other tit then trails kisses up her neck as he picks her up.

Sam automatically wraps her other leg around Dean’s waist as he carries her over to the bed. He tosses her on it and she climbs up to the top as Dean crawls up after her. He gently pushes her back as he kisses her softly on the lips. He trails kisses down her neck as he lays over her and presses his cock against her silky panties.

Sam grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair and jerks his head up, kissing him as he moans into her mouth and starts grinding against her soaking wet panties. He can already feel himself getting hard from the heated wetness and satiny material rubbing against his cock.

Sam pulls back and wraps her arms around Dean’s neck as she grins. “You like panties, don’t you?”

“Only when they’re soaked in your come,” Dean replies as he thrusts against them harder. Sam gasps as Dean’s hardness rubs roughly against her clit.

 _“Goddamn,”_ Sam pants as Dean presses harder against her.

“Sammy,” Dean growls, tugging on her hair as he kisses fiercely into her mouth.

Sam thrusts up against him slowly dragging the silky material against her brother’s cock. She can feel it twitch as she slowly rolls her hips and presses against him. He grabs her tit and starts playing with it as he kisses her softly, knowing she wants him to kiss her hard. When Sam tries to deepen the kiss, Dean pulls back and gently brushes his lips across her bottom lip. He grins when she whimpers and leans up, desperate to kiss him.

Dean traces his finger across her lips and grins when she sucks down on it. “Damn Sammy, you’re horny as hell. I fucking love it.”

Sam sucks in a breath when Dean slowly slides against her silk covered pussy then presses tightly against her and kisses her like she has been craving. Sam’s eyes flutter shut as her hand slides down his muscular back and grabs his firm ass. Dean continues to kiss her hungrily, tweaking her nipple as her other hand runs up his neck and grabs a fistful of his hair. They hump into each other as their hands travel over each other’s body, grabbing and groping as they continue to make out, the kiss getting more and more heated every second.

After several minutes Sam pulls back breathless. _“Dean_ , oh god…”

Dean chuckles as he starts sucking down on her neck, working his way across her collarbone to her tits. He starts sucking on one as he massages his fingers into her other one. Sam moans softly as his teeth graze over her nipple. Sam runs her hand across his jaw and through his hair, tugging on it and pushing his head down until he starts biting down harder.

“Harder, De…I love it…”

Sam groans, her back arching up off the bed as Dean’s teeth sink into her nipple while he twists the other and pinches hard. She feels his cock, hard and hot as he thrusts up against her. He rolls them so she is on top and she takes the opportunity to work Dean up even more. She straddles his hips, pressing down against his cock until she feels him squirm underneath her then starts rolling her hips as if she was riding him so the panties are rubbing every inch of his dick. She dips lower so they brush against his balls then slides up further and grinds into him harder. Dean’s mouth falls open as the silky material rubs roughly across his hardness, Sam can feel precome sweating out of his cock, soaking the panties even more. When she feels his cock twitch hard Sam pauses and presses tight against Dean, circling her hips. Dean groans and puts his hands on her hips and thrusts hard against her, biting his lip as he curses under his breath then he slows down.

Sam grins and lifts herself up then lightly brushes the material across his raging boner. “What’s wrong, Dean? Am I making you horny?”

“Fuck yes.”

Dean moans as Sam kneels up and traces her finger up his entire length then ghosts her fingers across the purpling head of his cock, spreading down the precome that is sweating out. Sam always knew Dean had a thing for feeling satiny silk panties against his cock, she loves teasing him and makes sure to always wear thongs made of that material because she loves making him come apart. Dean puts his hands on her hips and pushes her down gently. Sam slowly slides down his cock, pausing and circling her hips across his balls then she sits on him and presses hard as she rocks back and forth, jerking her hips hard enough so each time she rubs across his entire cock.

Dean grunts when Sam starts snapping her hips and bouncing around on his cock. He puts his hands on her hips to try and stop her but she leans forward and puts her hands on his biceps, knowing he is too fucked out to move her.

“Shit Sammy, keep it up and I’m gonna bust a nut on those damn things.”

“I’ll stop if you try them on for me.”

Dean digs his fingers into her hips and pulls her forward until she is straddling his chest. “Not now, too fucking horny to play around. Been thinking ‘bout sinking my dick in that tight hot pussy all damn day.”

“So you will later?”

Sam runs her hand up Dean’s neck and tilts his head up but he doesn’t look at her because he knows she is giving him the look. He risks a quick peek and sees her big hazel eyes but still shakes his head.

“C’mon Sammy, those damn things aren’t gonna fit me and my dick would never fit in there anyway.”

Sam gives up for now and makes a mental note to get a bigger pair because Dean has a point, he’s so thick and muscular he would never be able to put on anything her size but it would be so hot to see her brother‘s huge cock spilling out of dainty panties.

Speaking of panties, Dean’s tongue is currently slobbering all over the front of Sam’s. He runs his tongue teasingly across her clit as he stares up at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. Sam curls her fingers through Dean’s short hair and lightly presses against him. He lifts her up with one arm and starts tugging on the suddenly annoying material that is in his way. He tugs a little too hard and rips them right off of his sister.

“Dean! Those are my favorite.”

Dean shrugs and tosses them to the side. “You won’t give a fuck here in a minute.”

Dean leans up and kisses her. She feels him smiling against her lips as he runs a finger down her pussy and teases it in as he kisses her harder. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dean leans her back and works his way back down her body. He kisses her thighs as he gently runs his hands up and down the soft sensitive skin of her inner thighs, pausing to appreciate the view, he has been thinking about this all day as he was hunting, ever since they fucked that morning he has been aching to be back inside of her tight hot pussy.

"Sammy... _so_  fucking hot," He mutters as he bends down and kisses her thighs, trailing kisses and sucking down lightly until he gets to her pussy. He pushes two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in as he leans up and kisses her, his tongue tracing every inch of her mouth. His other hand runs through her hair, gripping tight fistfuls as he deepens the kiss. Sam groans and rakes her nails across his strong muscular shoulders as he plunges his fingers in faster and his thumb rubs on her clit. Sam digs her nails into his shoulder as his fingers pump in and out faster. Dean moans into her mouth then pulls back and stares at her intensely, his green pupil blown eyes flashing.

"So fucking beautiful Sammy," He whispers as he traces his finger over her face.

 _"Dean,_ " Sam moans breathlessly. She pulls his face toward hers and holds it in her hands. She kisses Dean and pulls back, running her thumbs over his jaw as she caresses his cheeks, the sexy stubble on his face burning against her. "You’re fucking gorgeous Dean... _fuck,_ you’re  _so_  goddamn hot. Just looking at you makes me feel like I'm gonna come."

Dean smirks and kisses her. "Know what would make my face even more gorgeous?"

"Fuck Dean, nothing...it's so fucking perf-"

Dean cuts her off with a kiss. "Mm one thing would. That beautiful pussy. Fuck Sammy, I want you to sit on my face."

Dean pulls her forward until she is straddling his face. Sam turns around so she can still touch him then he shoves her down so she is sitting on him. His tongue slowly traces across her clit. He feels Sam push down as she lets out a soft gasp when he roughly licks her. Dean puts his hands on her hips and shifts her as his tongue trails down her lips, tracing over every fold. Sam feels his teeth lightly graze across and moans, reaching down and curling her fingers into his short hair. When his tongue penetrates her and starts daring around she grabs a fistful of hair, tightening her fingers as he licks the smooth skin inside of her.

“Ah…fuck!” Sam moans, “Goddamn Dean…mmm _shit.”_

Sam bites down on her lip and groans as Dean starts licking tight circles across her clit. She feels him moan when she tugs on his hair, the vibration sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Dean presses a finger into her and he feels just how wet she is, he quickly works another finger in while his tongue teases her clit. Sam starts rocking, riding Dean’s fingers then reaches down and pushes his head forward, desperate for more simulation because he is just barely pressing his tongue against her.

“Dean,” Sam whines, _“Please.”_

Dean reaches up, running his hand from her hip up to her tit. He tweaks her nipple as he starts scissoring his fingers then shoves them in and out faster. He slowly traces his tongue across her clit, she is moaning and panting as she fucks herself on his fingers. Dean twists her nipple hard, getting a pleased gasp out of her then takes her entire breast in his hand, squeezing it hard as he roughly licks her clit.

When Dean finally starts stimulating her clit more Sam loses it. Her back arches as Dean’s tongue swirls around inside of her. She reaches down and circles her hand around his cock, jerking her fist quickly up and down his thick length. Dean moans against her, she grabs a handful of her brother’s hair and yells out his name when she feels him shift and the scruff on his jaw burns against her thighs in the most delicious way.

“Dean! Oh God! _Shit!”_

Dean loves making his sister come apart, she is normally quiet and reserved and he loves how he can get her so worked up she is cursing and screaming. As his tongue caresses her and his fingers plunge in and out, her inner walls clamp down on him and he can feel hot liquid pouring down his hand. Dean groans and Sam starts rocking back and forth, she feels Dean push her down further she can tell this is turning him on just as much as it is doing it to her because his cock is rock hard and precome is sweating out.

Sam teases her fingers across the head of her brother’s cock, running her finger through the precome beading out of his slit, sliding her fingers across it as she feels him shift then ease a finger out. She is about to protest but then he spreads her open as his tongue swirls around inside of her. She makes a tight fist at the base of his cock and starts jerking her fist up as Dean moans. Sam starts making a litany of hot porn quality noises as his tongue caresses her inner walls and his thumb massages into her clit. Come is pouring out of her as an orgasm rips through her. Dean licks up every drop, savoring her sweet taste. He can feel her shuddering so he pulls back, sliding another finger into her and pounding them in as his teeth grazes her folds. He presses his tongue into her clit as she screams out his name, he loves making her feel complete ecstasy, making her climax hard and hearing her scream.

Sam screams and moans so loud, Dean is loving it. He wants her to scream even louder. He slides another finger into her, Sam falls forward, putting her hands on Dean's chest. She pinches down on his nipples hard. Dean moans, sending a vibration across Sam's clit. She gasps and twists his nipples, pinching down so hard her fingers hurt. She hears a muffled curse and groan, Dean starts pushing his hips up, desperate for more simulation. Sam runs her fist up and down his shaft hard and fast.

Dean pushes his hips in her hand faster, shoving his fingers hard and deep into her. His tongue is darting around wildly, flicking her clit, he latches down and sucks hard, licking tight circles over it. Sam is groaning and yelling out, every time he moves his tongue Dean feels her getting wetter, and when he makes a noise it makes her get louder. Sam's thumb brushes the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. Precome is sweating out, she slides it down and twists her wrist, jerking it up and down faster.

Dean feels her pussy clench tight around his fingers. He digs his tongue in, pressing into her clit hard. Sam squeezes his cock hard in response, moaning as he runs his hand up her body and grabs one of her tits, squeezing it hard as she rocks down on him faster.

 _"Dean!_ Oh god De. Mm shit." Sam pauses, feeling a wave of pleasure overtake her as her entire body is quivering from the pure ecstasy.  “Dean, I-I need you to fuck me…I can’t wait, I want your big fat cock in me _now.”_

When Sam tries to get up Dean reaches up and grabs her hips, holding her down as his tongue flicks her clit. He hears her gasp and pulls back, lifting her up and maneuvering them around so she is lying on the bed. He kneels up and nudges her legs wide open. She reaches up and runs her hand up his chest then grabs his shoulder in an attempt to get him to lie over her.

Dean grins seductively as he runs his hands gently up her inner thighs. He pushes them up and starts teasing her clit with his tongue again. Sam‘s head flies back against the pillow, he’s pressing tightly against it. She still is reeling from her intense orgasm and now she is climaxing hard. Her eyes slam shut as pulses of pleasure surge through every inch of her body. His teeth graze it then he starts licking tight circles as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Sam wraps her legs around his head, pushing him tighter against her. She feels Dean moan as his fingers plunge deep inside and he latches down on her, tongue darting across sending jolts of white hot pleasure through her entire body.

Dean pounds his fingers up into her and licks at her clit fiercely, feeling her hot come pour out over his hand. He licks up as it continues to pour out of her. It feels so good she’s screaming, she doesn't know if it’s the second or third orgasm he gave her in a row but each one builds up, like one giant one leading up to this and it’s so incredible. Dean always makes her feel pleasure so intense it’s indescribable and she knows it will be even better when he fucks her. Pleasure is coursing through her entire body  as she starts screaming Dean's name and gasping for air. Dean wraps his arm around Sam, holding her close as she’s shaking and panting. He kisses her, his tongue gliding around her mouth, tracing every inch as he moans softly. His hand grips tightly around her long hair as he begins running his cock over her wet pussy, teasing it in and out. Dean slides the head of his cock in, moaning at the tight wet heat. He feels her hands on his ass, pushing him into her, he thrusts into her hard and deep

“Dean!” Sam screams as her brother’s huge girth stretches her out and plunges deep inside of her. Sam chokes out a series of moans and groans, cursing and panting as she sinks into the bed feeling boneless as her body shakes uncontrollably.

Dean thrusts into her a few times until she stops shaking then reluctantly eases out, he is dying to fuck her but first he wants to get her even more worked up. Sam looks up at him, eyes huge and dark with lust, hair messy and dripping sweat and he has never seen anything sexier in his life. He trails kisses up her abdomen, pausing at her breasts and kisses and sucks down on them. Sam regains control of her arms and jerks him up, kissing him heatedly as she wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer. She runs her hands up his muscular back as she presses tight against him, loving the feeling of being so close as his body burns against her skin.

“Dean,” Sam whispers, her voice quivering, “Please…I-I need you in me. I want you to fuck me so damn bad.”

Dean grins and kisses her, teasing his dick up and down her soaking wet pussy. She gasps as he presses against her, running his erection down her clit and barely pushes the head of his cock into her then pulls back. Sam whimpers as he pulls back and slides across her wetness.

 _“Fuck_ you’re so goddamn wet…” Dean catches her lips in a heated kiss and moans as he runs his cock down her pussy. Sam bites down on his lip as he teases just barely into her then pulls back. “Mm yeah, you’re dying to feel my dick deep inside of you, aren’t you?”

“Fuck Dean, yes… _please_ …”

Dean sucks down on her neck, groaning as he slides his cock down her soaking wet pussy. His breaths heavy and rapid, tearing fire across her neck. 

Sam gasps as she feels him tease the head of his cock in and out of her. _"Deeaan…_ just fuck me.  _Please_ , need you so fucking bad."

She reaches up and jerks his head down, kissing him fiercely. He closes his eyes and moans, loving that she’s getting forceful.

"Tell me how bad you want it baby. Fuck, I want to pound you into this mattress so fucking hard." Dean pushes his cock half way in, they both groan and kiss each other harder. "Then I want you to ride me. Then..." Dean pulls back then as he thrusts in hard he moans and continues, "Then I'm gonna fuck you again. So fucking hard, _fuck_. Never want to stop."

"Mm _Dean._ Fuck. So good, don't stop Dean. Oh god..." Sam gasps. "Oh, fuck Dean.  _Dean!_  Ah, shit.  _Shit_."

Dean slowly teases the head of his cock in and out of her then thrusts in hard. He pulls out slowly, sucking down on her neck. He kisses up her jaw and catches her open mouth in a kiss. He slowly pulls out then thrusts back in her hard as he traces his tongue roughly around Sam's mouth. She pulls away panting, screaming out his name when he bucks his hips hard.

"Like that Sammy? Like feeling every inch slide in and out? Fuck, you're so fucking tight. _Shit,_ feels so fucking incredible baby. Oh _fuck_ you're wet. Never felt anything like it. So fucking wet and tight...fucking incredible baby. Don't know if I can ever stop."

"Don't Dean,  _pleeease_."

"Sammy, oh fuck."

Dean thrusts in hard a few times, grunting and biting his lip then groaning as she screams out. She’s still reeling from the amazing orgasm Dean had given her when she was sitting on his face, now feeling his huge cock plunge deep into her sends her into an orgasmic high, she is feeling more pleasure than she ever has before, pushing into Dean hard, moving fast and circling her hips. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her, wrapping her arms around his muscular back, digging her nails across it as she pulls him closer.

Sam is making the hottest noises, not able to get words out. Dean feels himself growing harder than he has ever been, the noises she is making better than any porn star could ever make. Dean rocks his hips faster, grunting. He is always amazed by how perfectly he fits into her, so tight around him but it feels incredible. He slides his finger slowly across her clit. Sam throws her head back and tightens her legs around his waist.

Sam looks up at her brother and can feel herself getting wetter because he is so damn hot. His hair is soaking wet and sticking up in the sexiest way, he looks like pure sex, His pupil blown eyes so dark, they meet hers for a moment and he smiles. Sam loves how Dean is so sexual and kinky. She loves when he talks dirty to her and fucks her into oblivion but he also has a side she never imagined him having. He can be incredibly sensual and she loves it, he takes it slow and tells her how beautiful she is and can even be sort of romantic but it’s pretty rare and it always makes her laugh how he will turn it off in a second, one minute he is talking so dirty it would make a porn star blush and all of a sudden he is caressing her face telling her how much he loves her then goes right back to hot pure smut talk. Just as Sam is thinking about that, Dean slowly eases out and inches back in. It’s like he read her mind, he is staring into her eyes, his fingers tracing down her face.

Dean slides his tongue across his lip and whispers, "So beautiful Sammy,” He pauses and gently presses several kisses to her lips as he thrusts into her harder. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Sam smiles and runs her hand up Dean’s neck, tracing her fingers over his jaw, pulling him forward as she kisses him. “You’re the hottest sexiest guy in the world and…goddamn I _love_ your big cock.”

Dean grins and starts thrusting into her harder. “Yeah? You only love me for my cock?”

“Mm yeah…it’s so fucking big and so thick…feels fucking incredible.” Dean slams into her harder, his hands on her tits, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples. “And shit, you’re practically a fucking sex god…so fucking amazing.”

“Practically? _Shit…”_ Dean thrusts into Sam hard, he bites his lip as he shifts and starts pummeling into her. “I _am_ a fucking sex god, baby.”

“I love you De…even more than I love your big fat gorgeous cock.”

“Ah fuck, love this tight perfect pussy…son of a _bitch_ , so fucking tight and wet.”

Sam gasps and starts pushing into Dean’s thrusts, meeting them causing him to bottom out. Dean bucks his hips as Sam grabs onto Dean, wrapping her arms around him as he pushes her thighs up higher, groaning when he plunges balls deep with each thrust. Sam is practically screaming his name mixed with curses every time his dick drives inside of her.

“Love when you get into it baby, can’t believe how fucking wet you are, how many fucking times I’ve made you come.”

“I love after hunting sex. You’re all fucking wired and you just let go and fuck me hard, it’s so fucking incredible.”

“Yeah, you fucking love it. You love feeling your big brother’s dick deep inside of you, don’t you?”

Sam moans and nods, sex with Dean is always this good but something about post hunting sex is so much more intense. Dean gets off on hunting and shooting guns so when he has sex with Sam right after a job he never holds back.

“Gonna make you come all fucking night. Have you climaxing over and over until you pass out.”

His eyes slam shut and his teeth bite down hard on his lip. He feels her getting tighter around him. Her nails begin raking across his back and then Sam moves her hands to trace over his gorgeous tight muscular body. Dean moans as she slides a hand up his side and down his chest. She runs her hands up his neck and pushes his face toward hers, kissing him.

"Oh _shit_ your pussy is so damn tight. Fuck baby...the best. So fucking wet and tight. Son of a fucking bitch.” Dean shifts and pauses, savoring the tight heat around his cock. “Aw yeah, so fucking good, Sammy. How's it feel?"

Sam runs her hands down to his ass and grabs his firm ass cheeks, massaging her hands into them. He groans and starts sucking on her neck.

"De... _fuck_. I-I can't..."

Sam gasps, she feels her entire body shake and she can't control it. Dean is hitting her g-spot. He seems to realize it and shoves her thighs up higher, pummeling into her with hard powerful thrusts. She can't talk or even form a coherent thought, it feels so incredible she screams out his name as Dean’s cock slams in and out of her. Sam closes her eyes and relishes the feeling of the sharp drag of his thick length slamming against her inner walls.

Dean closes his eyes, he can feel her getting tighter around him so he starts fucking into her as hard and fast as he can. Sam feels jolts of pleasure coursing through her entire body, Dean thrusts into her so hard the bed is creaking under them, the headboard is smacking into the wall.  

"Dean! Fuck! Oh  _fuck_...fucking love your big fat cock. Feels...fuck,  _so_  fucking amazing... ohhh god Dean,  _harder_."

Dean's eyes fly open and he gasps. Sam reaches up and runs her hands across his perfect abs and up his chest, she pinches down on his nipples hard. Dean groans, Sam can feel herself getting wetter, his is cock slamming into her just right and she can feel an orgasm building in her spine. Dean knows he’s still hitting her g-spot so he starts bucking his hips harder and faster. Sam’s back arches high, sending him plunging in as deep as he can go. When he bottoms out and he feels his balls tight against her he circles his hips, savoring the feeling of her tight pussy hugging him tight. She is making a litany of hot pleased noises, pushing into Dean as hard as she can and clutching him tight against her.  

"Sammy," He moans,  _"Fuck_....oh fuck, so damn good baby." Dean runs his hand down her thighs to her hips, picking them up and plunging deep and hard into her. _"Fuck,"_  Dean gasps.

Dean feels her clench down hard and stays in her, balls deep, circling his hips. Sam screams out his name, Dean can feel hot come pouring out as he thrusts his hips harder, leaning down and starts sucking on her tit. She looks into his eyes as he rides her hard and fast, pistoning in her so hard she’s screaming, digging her nails into his back.

"Like that Sammy? No, you fucking _love_ it don't you? Love when I pound my dick deep inside that gorgeous pussy. Mm love my pussy. Is it mine Sammy?"

"Ohhh fuck Dean. Yes. All yours. Just...uhhh Dean..."

Dean leans down and kisses her. "Talk later. Just lay back and enjoy it baby."

Dean thrusts into her, slowing his pace down a little, she is so wet and she keeps getting wetter, he can't tell when she’s having an orgasm because it just keeps pouring out and she screams every time he thrust into her and he fucking loves it. Sex has never been this amazing with any one else, never made him feel so damn good and the fact that it is even better for Sam is the what he loves best of all.

"Oh fuck Sammy...holy shit feels unbelievable...fuck baby so fucking wet and tight. So damn wet oh fuck..." Dean starts grunting, he presses his forehead against Sam's, looking into her eyes. "Damn baby...oh fuck I could do this forever, so fucking amazing."

Dean feels Sam get so tight around his cock, like a vice. He groans and feels her spasming around him. He reaches down and starts running his finger across her clit as he starts coming. He can feel her getting wetter, he is slamming into her so hard it is making an obscenely hot noise every time he thrusts in and out of her.

“Dean! _Fuck!”_

Sam moans and wraps her arms around her brother, burying her face in his neck as she climaxes hard. Her pussy clamps down on his cock, Dean sucks in a breath and speeds up as he starts coming. Dean’s thrusts become more frantic as he rides out his orgasm, grunting and groaning as it feels like she is milking the come out of him.

Dean thrusts in a few more times then eases out. He collapses down on the bed next to her, struggling to catch his breath. He reaches out and pulls Sam closer, so she is lying against him. She puts her head on his shoulder and runs a hand down his chest. A few minutes later Sam pulls herself up and looks at Dean, smiling.

“Fuck that was hot.”

“Always is.”

“I know…but _damn_ ….it gets better every time.”

Sam sits up and straddles Dean’s hips, rubbing her pussy against his cock, grinding into him as she stares into his eyes and runs her hands up her tits, squeezing them as she bites her lips.

“Fuck Sammy, I dunno what’s gotten into you today but I fucking love it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re extra horny and… _fuck,_ that’s so damn hot. You know I love it when you take control.”

“I hate when you leave me here, all I do is think about how bad I want you. All I could think about was your big thick gorgeous cock and how I needed it in me.”

“Shit, it’s worse to hunt and be thinking about how bad I wanna tear that pussy up. Thought about it the entire time, since I left this morning.”

Dean runs his hands up Sam’s back and pulls her down over him, kissing her several times then he eases his tongue into her mouth. Sam moans softly as Dean’s tongue slowly rolls around her mouth then intertwines with hers. His hand slowly traces up and down her back as he begins massaging her tits. They lazily make out for almost an hour, gradually working up to a hot steamy make out session. Sam moves back and quickly sinks down onto his cock. Dean’s eyes slam shut as she starts bouncing around, resting her hands on his muscular chest as she rides him hard.

“Fuck Sammy…” Dean groans, his head pushing back against the pillow as he closes his eyes and bites down on his lip. “Goddamn…feels good as fuck.”

Sam slowly pulls herself up then plunges down hard and fast. Dean starts thrusting up into her, he slides his hands up her sides then starts massaging them into her tits. Sam gasps and throws her head back, her entire body shuddering with pleasure as Dean sits up and wraps his arms around her. He sucks down on her neck, moaning against it as Sam circles her hips.

“Dean! Oh god…love feeling your big fat dick inside of me.”

 _"Fuck_."  Dean chokes out, arching his back high off the bed, his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles are white. Dean groans and pushes into her, he moans as she starts riding him faster.  "Ohhh shit Sammy...you're so fucking  _gorgeous_...so fucking hot riding me, oh fuck baby."

Dean lets out a deep breath and puts his hands on her hips then lifts her up almost off of his cock, then pushes her down as he thrusts up into her hard. Sam gasps, the next time he does it she screams.

"Fuck. _Shit._ Ohh De, fuck do it again.  _Hard."_

 _"Sammy, fuck_. Could do this forever." Dean picks her up and slams her down, they both moan. He can feel come pouring out of her. "Fuck Sammy, damn I didn't think you'd be able to come this much. Wonder how many times you've come baby. I fucking love it. So damn wet, _fuck."_

"It...ohhh _shit_ Dean..." Dean pushes into her and she rocks her hips faster. "It's because you have a huge fucking dick and _fuck_ you're so fucking amazing at it. Love feeling it in me, and your hands and mouth on me. “

"You're my little nympho, I love it too baby, _damn_ you're so fucking perfect."

"Fuck Dean, I fucking love having sex with you. Oh God, it's fucking amazing."

Dean smiles, "You're so damn sexy baby, love that you get so into it. I Love that you love sex as much as I do."

Dean runs his hands up her sides and clasps his hands around each of her breasts, massaging them in his hands, moaning. "Beautiful tits...oh fuck..."

Sam starts jerking her hips harder, sending a pulse of white hot pleasure through both of their bodies. Dean's hands drop to her waist and he grabs her hips, pulling her into each of his thrusts. He leans up and slides a finger across her clit. Sam's mouth falls open and she throws her head back. Dean kneels up and starts sucking on her neck, he continues to rub her clit while he grabs one of her breasts, tugging on the nipple and squeezing it firmly. He bites down lightly as he moves a hand to the small of her back, pulling her into him and running his hand up her spine. Dean catches her lips in a kiss, caressing her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. He slows the pace down, slowly thrusting hard and deep into her. 

As Dean deepens the kiss he moves his other hand and slides it down her hair, smoothing his fingers down her long curly locks. His hand moves down her neck then back up. He kisses her so passionately she’s almost delirious, she melts into his touch, so taken by the kiss and his hands on her she stops thrusting and falls against him. He continues to kiss her and run his hands down her body then lifts her up off of his cock and sets her down on the bed. He lies over her and strokes her hair, looking into her eyes.

"I love fucking the hell out of you baby.” Dean kisses her softly, slowly carding his fingers through her hair as he looks into her lust blown eyes. "I wanna make slow sensual love to you because _fuck..._ I love you so damn much baby."

Sam feels her heart hammering in her chest, she grabs Dean's face and pulls it to hers, kissing him hard, moaning into his mouth. "De, I love you so much."

Dean teases his cock over her pussy, she’s so wet he slides right in. He pulls back and inches in slowly, groaning as he feels her take him in. Sam gasps, going slow feels just as incredible as it does fast, maybe even better.

"Dean," Sam whispers, running her hand up his neck and down his face. "So damn good."

She closes her eyes and moans as he slowly thrusts in and out, pulling out slowly and thrusting in even slower. She hums with pleasure, as Dean's hands slowly caress her body and his plump lips work up her neck. She stretches her neck up, moaning as Dean slowly kisses and lightly sucks down. His breaths ghosting across her skin, glistening with sweat from the heated sex and feeling him breathe on her is driving her absolutely insane. Dean's teeth graze her ear lobe. She groans when he starts whispering low and sexy right by her ear.

"Sammy, _fuck_ can't even describe how good this feels," Dean pauses and moans softly, kissing her neck. "Or how much I fucking love you baby."

Sam runs her hand slowly up Dean's back, he pulls her into a passionate kiss, rolling them on their sides and humping into her slowly then gradually building up his thrusts. Sam moans into his mouth as his fingers brush up her back, lightly tracing her spine and the gradual build is incredible, making her want him so bad, the need to be with him and have him inside her so strong and it isn't just about sex, she loves him more than she ever thought possible and being this close to him feels incredible and perfect.

Dean slides his hands down her back, wrapping  his muscular arm tightly around her waist while his other hand is running over her supple ass as he starts thrusting harder into her. He slides a hand down her thigh and moves it over his waist. He sucks down her neck as she curls her fingers through his hair, tugging on it and rolling her hips into him. He shifts and props himself up on his elbow and thrusts into her while running a finger down her face.

"De, it’s so fucking good baby."

Dean smiles and leans down, softly pressing his lips to hers. "The best." He mutters against her lips and started turning it up, kissing her more heated and thrusting harder. He pulls back and kisses her once more then kisses a trail down to her tits, sucking down on each of them. Sam starts kneading her fingers into his ass cheeks, groaning as she feels his muscles flexing. She pulls him back up and kisses him. Sam loves the slow build but she can tell Dean is struggling to hold back, his face is tense and his teeth are tearing into his lip.

“De…I love it but I love when you fuck me hard even more. I know you want to, please?”

Dean slowly pulls out then rams in hard. “You sure?”

"Mm hmm. Fuck me hard Dean, as hard as you can. Wanna feel your hot come fill me up."

Dean gradually starts pounding into his sister, snapping his hips forward as his thrusts continued to speed up. He pushes back and kneels up, sliding his hands down Sam’s thighs and pulling her long slender legs over his shoulders. He starts pounding into her hard and fast then looks down and Sam’s staring up at him, looking so gorgeous and sexy with her hair all messed up, her full pouty lips swollen and beautiful body writhing around with pleasure.

"Sammy, so fucking hot."

Sam starts tweaking Dean's nipples as he runs his finger across her clit. "Dean you're so-ohhh _shit...._ so hot....fuck Dean...so good, I know you can do it harder. Don't hold back baby."

Dean's face tenses up, he’s so close but he wants to wait until she comes again. He lets out a deep breath and starts running his finger harder into her clit. Sam throws her head back, screaming out. She pushes her hips up, desperate for him to thrust even harder. She feels her spine tingling, she gasps and starts coming. Dean bucks his hips as hard as he can and drops down over her.

He tries kissing her but the pleasure is so intense he can't concentrate on meeting her lips so he moves to suck on her neck. Dean starts coming, his loud moans muffled in her neck. Sam feels him shuddering and moans as she feels his come fill her up. _"Sammy,"_ he groans and thrusts as hard as he can, both of them climaxing hard. 

Dean slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back, unable to move. He’s panting, his body tingling from the intense orgasm. Sam rolls onto her side and lays her head on his chest, running her fingers softly over his body. He groans and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he regains the ability to move and starts running his hand up Sam's back. He opens his eyes, she’s watching him, smiling.

"That was... _god_ Dean so fucking incredible." She tightens her arm around his waist and kisses his chest. Then she jumps up and pulls on his arm. "C'mon, want you to fuck me in the shower. Then you can fuck me doggy style since I know you love it best."

“You love it too.”

“Yeah, then we need to look for another job.”

Dean huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “We literally just finished this one. Should take a few days off, spend them doing this.”

“Yeah…I just love having sex with you after a job.”

Dean starts the shower and glances at her. “How is it any different after a job?”

Dean climbs into the shower and pulls Sam in with him. He shoves her up against the wall then goes in for a kiss but pauses and looks into her eyes. Sam realizes he is waiting for an answer so she replies, “I’m not saying it’s any better…sex with you is _always_ the best I just meant you never hold back, any other time you act like I’m gonna break or something. I love when you’re riled up from hunting.”

Sam leans in and kisses Dean as she wraps her arms around his neck. Dean lifts her onto his hips and they start making out.

Dean pulls back and smirks. “You know what would really get me riled up?”

“What?”

“Skip the job and just spend the next week doing nothing but this…”

Dean kisses Sam passionately, his hand grabs one of her tits and he squeezes it hard as his other hand massages into her ass. He starts thrusting against her pussy as he kisses her with more intensity, the kiss gets so heated Sam pulls back breathless and flustered, only able to manage a soft gasp as she nods her head.

Dean smiles and kisses Sam several times. “Gonna be the best fucking week of your life…then I’m gonna spend every week after that making it even better.”

Sam doesn’t get a chance to respond because Dean shoves her up against the tile wall, stooping down as he brings her legs over his shoulders and starts running his tongue across her clit. Sam grabs a handful of his hair and moans, as Dean’s tongue darts around making her feel indescribable pleasure she knows this is going to be an incredible ecstasy filled week and she can hardly wait to spend the rest of their lives having every week get even better.

 

 


End file.
